This threaded adaptor relates in general to means for connecting coaxial hoses, nozzles, and fittings, such as a gasoline line connecting to a nozzle used by motorists for fuel dispensing at a service station, and more specifically to improvements upon the adaptor for grasping by a tool, a straight flow path, and either an O-ring or gasket upon each end of the adaptor for sealing. A unique aspect of the present adaptor is its single piece body that provides for a cylindrical flow path through the interior of the adaptor.
Upon arriving at a pump of a service station, a motorist views a nozzle connected to a length of hose, and the hose connected to the pump. The lengths of hose, fittings, and nozzles require connection among themselves and to service station pumping facilities. Hoses extend from fixed and rigid piping extending from the pump, generally concealed from a motorist. The hoses may extend from the side of the pump, approximately midway on its height or from overhead of the pump, descending to the typical usage height of a motorist. Hoses, manufactured to specific lengths, generally extend continuously from the pump to the nozzle. However, hoses break from mishandling or the elements. Select hose materials allow for repairs so that a worker cuts off the broken portion and replaces it with an end fitting. A hose, having less than the length between the pump and the nozzle, calls for a splice with another hose. Fewer still hose materials allow for direct splicing of one hose to another in the absence of a fitting. Generally, one hose connects to another hose using a fitting.
Also, where a hose connects to a breakaway coupler or a breakaway coupler connects to the fuel line from the pump, an adaptor joins the two adjacent components for continuous flow there through.